User talk:AuronKaizer/Archive III
Wow... Yeah... If you ask me, I really don't think anything about "Project Deluge" even belongs on this Wiki. I see there's a Zelda Fanon Wiki in the "Related Communities" section. I think that would be a much more appropriate place for this article, IMO. Icarus203 01:09, 18 July 2008 (UTC) hey Heyy Anonymous who got a warning I apologize. My anger got the best of me but I believe what ShutUpNavi did was just plain cruel man! Who is he, a Zelda Administrator, to assume if Project Deluge is coo-coo-laka! If it's just arroz con mango! (Not true; completely out of order; messy and wrong) Please, I apologize but please just explain to him about what he did was just a little wrong. Sorry, but for all he knows, that could have beenb true! I was looking forward if there was an upcoming Zelda Game! That probably would have been an upcoming Zelda Game in 2009! clubs must die!!! Welcome Committee Dude! LL's Banning Re: what the hell? Re:Dude! ZAC Sheikah I'm TheNewSheik i wan to thank because you help me in edition in the Sheikah article. Now I want to ask your permission and your opinion about propose the Sheikah article as a Featured article. Thanks, --TheNewSheik 14:58, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Walkthrough A few things... hey dude Question about categories Re: AJAX and stuff I think I've fixed the Recent Changes ajax now. As for the user thing, that's what I was thinking, so I guess I'll take a look at the messages and see where its coming from.--Richard 16:56, 13 September 2008 (UTC) Ref and Note Hey AuronKaizer. I was wondering about Ref]] and Note; aren't they duplicates of using the tags and Template:Reflist? They seem like they do the same things to me.--Richard 20:38, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Majora's Mask? userbox's Question Is this supposed to be at the top of the bottom? Anyways, I'm new to this wiki and I made an edit. A few minutes later on my user talk page, someone said they were my official tour guide. What exactly is a tour guide supposed to do? If you're wondering, I asked you because it seems you're one of the top peoples here. Please and thanks, Xicera Mmkay, thanks. I've been trying to edit things, adding more info. I saw there was a trend editing the masks, so I decided to try and help :D Thanks again and I hope I help, Xicera lord link Some guy called lord link is abusing his power.and also was there something wrong with the seven sages image?sage of winds 00:13, 18 October 2008 (UTC) OK Dude knock it off i haven't banned anyone (talking to tritem)--[[User:Lord link|'Lord']] ''link'' 01:21, 18 October 2008 (UTC) legend of zelda wii nothing came up for the game above either. :That's just a default name until its official name is given out. Call it a tentative title. --AuronKaizer 23:37, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Navi238's banning soory, it's just a one dayer anyways--[[User:Lord link|'Lord']] ''link'' 04:37, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Question Hi, I was wondering, how do you make a page within a page (such as your User:AuronKaizer/Top Ten)? Do I just create an article named, like, User:Baltro/Favorites? Or is there some special way to do it? Thank you for the help, [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] Organization XIII Character box Nice job on getting rid of the character box links!--Richardtalk 00:25, 4 November 2008 (UTC) :Hey, thanks. Redirects like that bother me a lot. I think that's all of the infobox links fixed now. Finally we're getting somewhere. --AuronKaizer 00:29, 4 November 2008 (UTC) AuronKaizer/Archive 03